


Pannaanko korvan taakse?

by Beelsebutt, Sisilja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, huumoria
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: PUF, sankari Harryn sisällä oli herännyt aikaisilta talviuniltaan.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	Pannaanko korvan taakse?

**Author's Note:**

> Tämän ficin aloitti Sisilja jo vuonna 2011, siirsi sen sittemmin minulle, ja löysin sen jälleen 2013. Kirjoitin "hetken huumassa" ficin loppuun (suurelta osin Sisiljan alkuperäisten muistiin _panojen_ mukaisesti, worship-worship). Seuraavaksi viilailimme tätä yhdessä ja kappas, valmista tuli!
> 
> Huom! Emme omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. Emme saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Ei ollut helppoa olla oppilaana Tylypahkan noitien ja velhojen koulussa, ei tuona syksynä. Ensiluokkalaiset kyllästyivät taikurileikkeihin jo ennen kurpitsajuhlaa, toisluokkalaiset hyppivät tieten tahtoen kompaportaille tunteakseen edes _jotain_ ja kolmasluokkalaiset ostivat Sekon pilapuodin tyhjäksi vain pettyäkseen, kun ostokset eivät naurattaneetkaan heitä henkihieveriin. Huhu kertoi, että pari neljäsluokkalaista yhytettiin harjoittelemasta anteeksiantamattomia, ja kuudesluokkalaisten tiedettiin ihan yleisesti lukitsevan itsensä luutakomeroihin, eikä mikään kuulosta yhtä lohduttomalta kuin parhaiden kutupaikkojen muuttuminen nyyhkynurkiksi. Ennätysmäärä seitsenluokkalaisista oli jättänyt koulun kesken, eikä viidesluokkalaisillakaan kovin häävisti mennyt: jos entisaikoina oli murruttu V.I.P.-tutkinnon tuomien paineiden alla, nyt sitä vasta raskasta olikin. Elämä kun oli niin tavattoman, ylitsepääsemättömän, kuolettavan —

Tylsää. 

Harry Potter ei tietenkään kyennyt tajuamaan koulunsa toivotonta tilaa, ei, ennen kuin löysi parhaan ystävänsä parkumasta kilpaa murjottavan Myrtin kanssa. Se jos mikä oli traumatisoiva kokemus. Monellakin tapaa, eikä vähiten siksi, että Ron oli ulissut vielä Myrttiäkin korkeammalta kuin pieni, kuolemaa tekevä terrieri. _Auta häntä, pelasta hänet, hän ei selviä yksin!_ PUF, sankari Harryn sisällä oli herännyt aikaisilta talviuniltaan. _Mitä sinä oikein tuijotat? Pelasta hänet surulta, pahalta, vain sinä pystyt siihen! Juokse jo, juokse!_ Ja Harry oli juossut, tosin vastakkaiseen suuntaan kuin minne oli ollut tarkoitus, ja omatunto oli kirkunut korvaan: _Pelkuri, pelkuri! Mikä pelastaja sinä olet!_

"En mikään! Mikään!"

Jälkeenpäin hän oli maannut tuntikausia sairaalasiivessä sopottamassa kurjistuneen näköiselle matami Pomfreylle, että kaikki oli tietysti hänen syytään, yksin hänen syytään, ja että vain hän voisi korjata asiat. Matami ei ollut ymmärtänyt asioiden yhteyksiä saati merkityksiä, joten oli tyytynyt taputtamaan häntä olalle: "Niin sitä pitää, olethan tälläkin kertaa ainoa toivomme, herra Potter."

Harry oli nostanut päätään ja tuntenut harteillaan koko velhomaailman painon. Pimento oli vienyt heiltä paljon, hyvin paljon, mutta opetusasetus numero kuusikymmentäyhdeksän oli ollut viimeinen pisara. Se oli kieltänyt kokonaan hauskanpidon. Kaikensävyinen nauraminen oli ankarasti kiellettyä, jopa, ja varsinkin, Kalkarokselle ominainen nenän tuhautuksilla kyllästetty myhäily oli tiukasti pannassa eikä hymy saanut rumentaa yksiäkään kasvoja. Mielihyvä oli tunteena täysin tuntematon.

Jotain oli tehtävä, välittömästi.

Niinpä Harry oli kiskaissut itsensä ylös suruvuoteeltaan ja rientänyt repimään Ronin pois tyttöjen vessasta, sillä ei pystyisi selviytymään tehtävästään ilman ystäväänsä. Ron oli tietysti ollut välittömästi hänen tukenaan ("Minä en lähde minnekään! My-Myrtti sentään ymmärtää minun tuskaani! Sinä asut niiden jästien luona, ne kyllästyttivät sinut immuuniksi asti, et sinä tiedä miltä tämä tuntuu! Sinulla on aina kaikki paremmin, onneakin ostat niillä kaljuunakasoillasi!") ja lähti oikein intoa puhkuen värväämään lisää ihmisiä tukijoukkoihin kuultuaan, että vastapalvelukseksi Harry voisi auttaa häntä päihittämään Krumin körilään. Hermione tulisi saamaan täydellisimmän joululahjan ikinä, vieläpä aivan ilmaisen! Heidän tarvitsisi vain löytää tarpeeksi iso lahjapaketti, johon Ron mahtuisi ilman kokoon taittamista.

Pelastettuaan Ronin itsesäälin syövereistä Harry käsitti lopullisesti, kuinka monet, suorastaan lukemattomat ihmiskohtalot lepäsivät yksin hänen käsissään. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja teki sen mitä painetilanteessa yleensäkin — raivosi hetken, syytteli syyttömiä ja lähti lopulta haastamaan kunnolla riitaa. Malfoyta ei tarvinnut suostutella mukaan kovin kauaa.

Niin, kukapa kieltäytyisi tappelusta saatuaan ensin nyrkistä leukaansa.

Pojat olivat käyneet kiihkosta kiljuen toistensa kimppuun, heittäneet sauvansa suoraa päätä nurkkaan ja mukiloineet toisensa enemmän tai vähemmän viehättävään kuntoon (Harryn mielestä Malfoyn nenä näytti oikeastaan paremmalta sojottaessaan hieman vinoon), kunnes professori Lipetit oli kipittänyt heidän väliinsä ja karjahtanut yllättävän kovaa niin pieneksi mieheksi. Malfoy oli inissyt, ettei Harrylla ollut ollut mitään kunnon syytä lyödä häntä, ja pisteitä roppakaupalla napsittuaan Lipetit oli käskenyt Harryn keksiä ensin edes huonon oikeutuksen tappelulle ja harkita vasta sitten käsiksi käymistä.

Joten tavallaan idea oli Lipetitin, Harry päätti vain jalostaa sitä. Hän etsi Malfoyn käsiinsä aina, kun maailman pelastaminen kävi ajatuksena ylivoimaiseksi, nappaisi lennosta kehnon tekosyyn ja sen varjolla valutti turhaumat luihuisen niskaan. Ellei Malfoy ollut katsonut häntä liemitunnin jälkeen liian pitkään niin vaihtoehtoisesti tämä ei ollut katsonut häntä lainkaan, mikä nyt oli vähintäänkin merkki uudesta juonesta Harryn pään menoksi. Kummallisinta koko touhussa oli, ettei Malfoy valittanut enää, vaan taipui nyrkitettäväksi kerta toisensa jälkeen. Hän keksi jopa omia valheellisia riidanaiheitaan. Ainakin Harry toivoi niiden olevan valheellisia, sillä ei kai hän nyt sentään ihan törkeän huonosti pukeutunut, eihän? Sitä paitsi Malfoy aloitti uuden kärhämän kiitettävän vikkelästi, toisinaan oitis edellisen kahakan päätyttyä, joten pakkohan sellaisen oli olla teeskentelyä? Ei niin että sillä olisi ollut väliä, Harryhan inhosi Malfoyta, eikä se, mätkikö toinen häntä tosissaan vai vain silmänlumeeksi, heilauttanut hänen tunteitaan suuntaan tai toiseen.

Tietenkin kaikki huomasivat heidän alituiset yhteenottonsa, ja koska niistä oli tullut melkoisen säännöllisiä, suunnilleen kerran päivässä järjestettäviä kohtauksia, ihmiset alkoivat tottua heidän keskinäiseen kahinointiinsa. Opettajat eivät enää määränneet heitä jälki-istuntoon tai vähentäneet tupapisteitä, sillä niin tehdessään he olisivat täysin epäreilusti varmistaneet joko Korpinkynnen tai Puuskupuhin voiton tupapokaalikisassa. Kumpikaan tuvista ei ollut vielä kertaakaan koko koulun historian aikana kirinyt voittajatuvaksi, ja sellainen nyt olisi ainakin saanut oppilaat räjähtämään ilosta, mitä arvoisa yli-inkvisiittori ei siis hyväksynyt. Näin yksinkertaisen ajatusleikin turvin opettajat vähensivät työtaakkaansa ja ummistivat silmänsä kulkiessaan ohi Harryn kurkussa roikkuvasta Malfoysta tai Malfoyta vasten kiviseinää paiskovasta Harrysta.

Hermione keksi lopulta näytökset. Hän kertoi oivaltaneensa, että koska Pimento oli varsin tehokkaasti kieltänyt kaiken hauskan, ei tylypahkalaisilla ollut parempaakaan tekemistä kuin katsella tappelevaa kaksikkoa. Harry oli ilmaissut epäilyksensä ja välttynyt vain täpärästi Ronin ihastuttavan vimmaiselta nyrkiltä. Hermione oli estänyt ylimääräisen tunteiden purkauksen muistuttamalla salaista poikaystäväkandidaattiaan, kuinka Harryn piti säästää itseään Malfoylle ja miten jonkun muun aikaansaamat mustelmat voisivat vielä pilata kaiken. Harryn oli tehnyt mieli nauraa räkäisesti selityksen järjettömyydelle, mutta silloin joku olisi saattanut ilmiantaa hänet Pimennolle — tai mikä vielä pahempaa, huomata hänen punoittavat poskensa.

Pitkin hampain hän oli suostunut, samoin Malfoy. Harrylla ei ollut edes kauneinta aavistusta, mitä Hermione oli tehnyt saadakseen luihuisen mukaan leikkiin, mutta tarkemmin mietittynä ei hän halunnut sitä tietääkään. Eikä pisto kylkiluissa ollut mustasukkaisuutta, ei, iltapalalla oli todennäköisemmin tarjottu vanhentunutta vanukasta. _Älä kiltti kerro Dobbylle, Hermione, se hakkaisi päätään seinään vielä ensi viikollakin._

Kaikki oli järjestetty viimeisen päälle. Suuri sali oli valmisteltu suuren suurta kohtaamista varten, sen pöydät oli siivottu ja yksi niistä, se jolla Harryn ja Malfoyn oli tarkoitus taistella, oli vahattu kiiltäväksi. Fred ja George olivat pistäneet pystyyn vedonlyöntipisteen ("Kumpi onkaan lopulta vahvempi? Tännepäin, hyvät naiset ja herrat, voittajille on tarjolla näytekappaleita Weasleyn Welhowitsien valesauvoista!"), ja Hermione kertoi kuulleensa, että Pansy Parkinson oli usuttanut osan inkvisitiopartioista pitämään Pimennon kiireisenä. Pesti ei osoittanut järin hohdokkaaksi, sillä harhauttajat joutuivat paitsi jättämään näytöksen väliin myös särpimään ällöttävän makeaa vadelmateetä vinkuvista kissanpentukupeista samalla, kun koettivat väistää keskustelut Tylypahkan nykytilasta osoittaen suurempaa mielenkiintoa jopa professorin kerrassaan hurmaaviin, vaaleanpunaisiin pörrötossuihin, joissa oli karkurilankoja ja varpailla liian suuri liikkumatila. Niistä tohveleistaan yli-inkvisiittori jaksoi luennoida tuntitolkulla. Tylsää, tylsää, tylsää.

Niin tavattoman tylsää, että se tylsyys oli ajamassa heidät kaikki raiteiltaan, kovaa ja kirskuen.

Ja se kirskunta korvissaan Harry kiipesi pöydälle liukastellen vastavahatulla pinnalla samalla, kun kaksosten kilpahuudot ylittivät väkijoukon melun aina siihen asti, kunnes Harryn nyrkki upposi Malfoyn kaksinkerroin taipuvaan vatsaan. Seuraavaksi Harry sai sormikoukusta suupieleen. Malfoy oli varmaankin syönyt suklaasammakon ennen näytöstä, koska Harry maistoi suussaan jotain makeaa. Ainakin hän toivoi, että se oli suklaasammakko eikä vaikka, yök, torakkaterttu.

Villien viidentoista minuutin (joiden aikana Harryn hiuksia oli revitty, varpaille tallattu ja pikkusormi nitkahtanut, koska hän ei ennättänyt tarpeeksi vikkelästi vetää _sitä_ ulos Malfoyn korvasta) päätteeksi Harry oli saanut Malfoyn selätettyä. Hän makasi huohottavana äksänä luihuisen päällä ja painoi tätä mattoon. Tietysti kyseessä oli kuvitteellinen matto, sillä lakatulla pöydällä ei yleensä pidetty oikeita mattoja eikä oikeastaan lakkaamattomillakaan, mutta se ei ole tämän tarinan punaisin lanka. Ei sillä, että matto olisi edes ollut punainen.

"Antaudu, luikero!" Harry ähkäisi Malfoyn korvaan.

"En koskaan, arpinaama!" Malfoy sihahti, mitenkuten keuhkot lysyssä pystyi.

"Pane se VIKISEMÄÄN, Harry!" Ron huusi yleisöstä nyrkkiään puiden.

Ronin sanojen myötä jotain kummallista tapahtui Harryn reittä vasten. Ensin hän kuvitteli sen olevan hiiri, mutta loppujen lopuksi tajusi sen olevan hilleri. Harry tuijotti Malfoyta, joka tuijotti Harrya, joka tuijotti takaisin silmät ymmyrkäisinä.

"Se sanoi 'pane'", Malfoy puuskahti.

Seuraavaksi Harry tajusi heidän suutelevan huolimatta siitä, että heidän ympärillään oli käytännössä koko Tylypahka (todellisuudessa heidän ympärillään _oli_ koko Tylypahka, mutta poikaparat olivat niin päästään sekaisin, että sekoittivat kivilinnan oppilastovereihinsa).

Harryn sisäinen sankari hurrasi ja heilutti banderollia. Sen tavoin myöskään kaksoset eivät jääneet sanattomiksi.

"Hyvät naiset ja herrat — veto on edelleen pystyssä! Hapenpuutteeseen kuolee jopa kahdeksankymmentä prosenttia todennäköisemmin kuin löllösääriloitsuun!" George kailotti.

"Mikäli herrasmiehet kuitenkin jäävät henkiin, niin seuraavaksi päästään arvuuttelemaan, kumman vuoro ensi viikolla on jäädä alle", Fred huikkasi heti perään.

"Kymmenen yhtä vastaan, että se on edelleen Malfoy", väkijoukosta kuului.

Harrya ei vedonlyönti kiinnostanut, hänen päässään pyöri vain yksi ajatus: _Se ei itke niin kuin Cho._


End file.
